<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Young Protector by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852576">The Young Protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen Hanyous [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hanyou no Yashahime, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where young Tamotsu goes to his parents to see if his mother is awake. He may be five but he can see the change of emotions in his mother's eyes and wishes to be with her. This OC is connected to Legacy of Three and Life, Love, Loss and Repeat. SessxRin. One-shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshomaru &amp; OC, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen Hanyous [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Young Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, if you have read both Legacy of Three and Life, Love, Loss and Repeat you would have read that I introduced Tamotsu, Rin and Sesshomaru's son that they had a few years after the girls went missing.</p><p>I wanted to flesh him out a bit more for you as readers. I know who he is, but you don't. He is precious and sweet. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamotsu may have been five, but he understood the look in his mother's eyes. He had often watched and stared into her brown eyes enough to see it lately, it was unfamiliar to him. He wondered if her worry that was etched into the depth of her eyes had to deal with his older sisters. <em>Aneue Towa and aneue Setsuna are still gone and can't be with us.</em></p><p>His dark ears flicked at a noise and he heard the door to his parents' chamber opened. He stared at the dark blue yukata before him and slowly looked up to see his father staring down at him. Soft amber eyes, ones Jaken had warned him that could turn colder than steel.</p><p>He simply did not believe his retainer. His father was kind and loving. Though he had once seen his father's eyes flash red, but it was not directed at him.</p><p>His father was not wearing his familiar armour and his swords were also off. The appearance of his father strange and familiar. He was very much used to the leather and metal armour and Tenseiga and Bakusaiga on his hip.</p><p>"Tamotsu is there a reason you are standing outside of the chamber?" His father asked him.</p><p>Tamotsu nodded and rocked back on his heels, arms behind his back. "Is ka-san still awake Chichi-ue?" He asked hopefully with his ears flattening.</p><p>His father nodded and held out a hand. Tamotsu smiled and took his father's hand and walked by his father's side. His father's gait slow and steady to allow Tamotsu to easily walk with him.</p><p>His father led him into the inner chamber to where his mother sat at a table and reading a letter. Her eyes were filled with rapture as she read the words.</p><p>"Anata, our son wishes to see you." His father called out and Tamotsu watched as his mother lifted her gaze to smile at him. Despite her worry for his sisters and cousin, she always held his gaze steady and smiled just for him.</p><p>She never forgot to show him with love and affection. To never pass on her pain.</p><p>She held out an arm, a silent call for him to join her by her side. He let go of his father's hand, padding over quickly to his mother. He sat down on his knees beside her and snuggled up to her side. He felt his mother's hand wrap around him and reach up and tweaked his right ear. He made a soft noise and shook his head. "Ka-san!" He protested half-heartedly and looked up at her.</p><p>She smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his crescent moon, inherited from his father. She hummed softly, "Tamotsu you are my sweet boy, how can I not touch your cute ears."</p><p>He gave her a soft glare, one he tried to mimic he had seen his father once given to a youkai when they were on patrol. That time his father's eyes turned red.</p><p>His mother laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his darkened stripe on his cheek, signalling his blush of embarrassment.</p><p>"Ka-san, onegai stop!" Tamotsu protested. He wiggled in her hold and looked to his father for help.</p><p>His father gave him a look that told him he had to fight his own battles, even if it meant it was his own mother. His father sat down on the other side gracefully, lifting a bowl of sake to his lips. He pouted and placed a hand before his mother's lips and saw her eyes twinkling. The sadness deep, deep within. He frowned and tilted his head.</p><p>His mother leaned back and looked to the letter and lifted it up. "Kohaku-ojisan has written." His mother said with a nod.</p><p>"Does Kohaku-ojisan's words upset you?" He asked her.</p><p>His mother looked down at him, "Iie, not really. Shall I read it to you?"</p><p>Tamotsu nodded. He liked the letters his Kohaku-ojisan sent as they were about his aneue Setsuna mostly.</p><p>Rin nodded and read softly, "'Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-sama, Setsuna-san is doing well. She is going out on excursions with Kirara, Moroha sometimes accompanies her. They often exchange blows, very much the daughters of their fathers.'" Rin paused and looked to Sesshomaru.</p><p>Tamotsu looked to his father and raised an eyebrow, very much like the way his father did.</p><p>His father matched him and raised a brow before slowly sipping his sake and finishing the bowl. Tamotsu looked to his mother and saw her smirk gently. He knew from Jaken's tales that his father and Inuyasha-ojisan had their differences in the past and had often come to blows.</p><p>His father had even lost his left arm at one point.</p><p>Tamotsu had wondered how his father allowed it to happen. His father's answers were always different every time he had asked out of curiosity.</p><p>
  <em>"It was lost in the heat of battle."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was cut off by Tessaiga."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your ojisan taught me a very important lesson."</em>
</p><p>These were just a few of the responses that his father had given him to quell his curiosity. His interest had also been how his father had regrown it. Jaken had always told that story best in Tamotsu's opinion.</p><p>"Ka-san," Tamotsu tugged her kimono sleeve, "Is Moroha coming to visit soon? She hasn't come visit in so long!" He knew not to ask about his sister. He had, unfortunately, learned to not ask about his eldest sister as it upset both his parents. His father had wrapped an arm around his mother and murmured soft words into her ear.</p><p>Jaken had ushered him out of the room and tried to explain everything about his sisters and how Towa was very much his mother's daughter.</p><p>Towa was lost.</p><p>It devastated his mother and father to know they were powerless to do anything for her. He had cried and curled up on his futon with Jaken rubbing his head until his father came to his room and lifted him and held him.</p><p><em>"Gomen, gomen Chichi-ue!"</em> He had simply begged and looked into his father's eyes and saw the same sadness that his mother tried to hide. He understood in his five young years that his parents were hurting despite how much they loved him…their family was not whole.</p><p>Then there were Setsuna's memories stolen and a curse placed on her that whenever they approached she would scream in pain, clutching her head, and falling to her knees.</p><p>Jaken had told him that it had been awful to witness Setsuna's attempted exorcism by Miroku-ojisan, but Jaken had refused to leave his charge. Tamotsu saw Jaken shudder as he quietly retold the tale. He hugged Jaken and thanked him for being there for his aneue. That had been another time when he questioned his retainer about his aneue Setsuna.</p><p>"Moroha may come and go as she pleases." His father spoke up and his mother nodded.</p><p>"Chichi-ue, Moroha should visit me more because I need to know how she and Setsuna are doing. Kohaku-ojisan's letters are never long enough!" Tamotsu complained with a pout, brows furrowing and creasing on his small forehead.</p><p>"Hush now." Rin said softly. "There is more Kohaku-ojisan's letters."</p><p>He rested against his mother's side and waited for his mother to read more. "I will be quiet now." He promised with a nod, rubbing his cheek against his mother's arm.</p><p>"Hai. 'Kirara often travels with Setsuna. Hisui tries to tag along with the girls to ensure their safety but they often manage to lose him. Kirara is allowed but not him. Setsuna has nearly mastered her naginata, the clipping of your pelt, Sesshomaru-sama, hangs on it. Toutousai has often looked at both girls' weapons to ensure that they are maintaining it. Moroha often overuses her lipstick that Godobo-sama gifted her. Setsuna's memories are still lost, but there are times when in her right eye something shimmers. That is all I have to say right now. Your loyal and humble friend, Kohaku. Pass on my regards to Jaken-sama and Tamotsu." His mother nodded and set the letter down.</p><p>"Kohaku-ojisan writes like a boring military tactician." Tamotsu huffed gently.</p><p>"Something shimmers in her right eye?" His father asked his mother. Rin handed him the letter and read it himself. "It is curious. What shimmers within in?" His father mused softly.</p><p>"You think it's something important?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Didn't Inuyasha-ojisan have something shimmer in his eye long ago?" Tamotsu piped up. His parents both looked to him. His two stripes darkened as they stared at him, "I may be young, but I listen to Jaken's stories." Tamotsu pointed to his father and addressed his mother tugging on her sleeve, "Ka-san, ka-san! Chichi-ue's Chichi-ue had a pearl placed in Inuyasha-ojisan's eye. It led to the grave of Chichi-ue's Chichi-ue!"</p><p>His mother cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his crescent moon, "What an astute son. You are very smart and patient to have listened to Jaken-sama's stories." His mother praised him.</p><p>He hummed in contentment at the praise. His mother tweaked his ear and he hopped up and ran to his father and took sanctuary in his father's lap. "Chichi-ue…ka-san is tricky. She praises me then tweaks my ears. Why does she do that?"</p><p>His father rubbed his head gently. Stroking his unruly dark locks back out his face. "Your aneues never got your ears, she admired your ojisans and we had expected them to have the ears. They did not, so she was pleased that you had them when your Kaede-obasan placed you in her arms." His father explained to him gently.</p><p>Tamotsu snuggled into the soft silk kimono on his father's chest. "What do aneue Towa and aneue Setsuna look like? How come <em>I</em> can't go and sneak a look at aneue?" He stared up at his father and his father held his gaze.</p><p>"You look very different than your sisters. We have not seen Towa since the fire. She was very much like you in personality. She had hair like mine, a magenta lock in her bangs. Her hair just as unruly as yours and your mother's." Sesshomaru cupped his cheek. "She did not inherit my Chichi-ue's stripes like you did. Towa had red-hued eyes that looked much like the colour of my eyes birthmarks. She preferred to chase after Hisui and play in the wild. She liked to run barefoot and keep her hair in ponytail, Towa had wanted me to tie it like the one your mother once wore. I, by Jaken's announcement, had done it wrong, but it suited her face. Your mother's face. She cared deeply about those that she loved even in her young age."</p><p>Tamotsu nodded and held his breath hoping to hear about Setsuna.</p><p>His father tugged gently on his bangs, "Your aneue Setsuna has your dark hair, just a little tamer. A streak of red in it too. Her eyes were as purple as our moon. She was quieter than Towa. She was born second and barely cried. She had let out a soft annoyed snuffle when I held her for the first time. Her face is mostly mine. She enjoyed walking in the forest and brining home injured birds and small animals to tend to. Often having your mother show her how to care for them so she could do it on her own. She was curious about the world and had a pelt with two tails like your grandfather."</p><p>Tamotsu's ears perked up and he grabbed his father's face with a smile. "I can't wait to meet them one day." He said with a smile.</p><p>His father nodded and leaned down, Tamotsu raised himself up and pressed their matching moons together. His arms wrapping around his father's neck. He simply could not imagine his father ever being as cold as Jaken stated. But his father had said the stories that Jake told were truthful.</p><p>His mother said his father had gained a lot after meeting her. Growth, perspective, understanding were all words his mother had used.</p><p>"Hai, you will meet them and protect them." His father started.</p><p>"Because my name means protector!" Tamotsu finished with laugh. His father nodded and Tamotsu felt arms wrap around him and his father.</p><p>"Hai, our little protector." His mother said and felt his mom press a kiss to the back of his head. "Should I not be here you must tell them that their ka-san loved them so much and waited everyday for them."</p><p>Tamotsu felt a small sense of dread. His mother was mortal, she would not be with him forever. Even in his young life he understood that his mother's life was a mere moment in his father's near infinite life.</p><p>"Anata." Sesshomaru said softly.</p><p>Tamotsu turned in his father's lap and grabbed his mother's kimono front and glared, "Iie! You will be here! Ka-san, you are not allowed to say such things again!" He let out a growl and then sniffled. "Ka-san." He whimpered.</p><p>His mother leaned down and kissed his crescent moon. "I promise to try and live as old Kaede-obasan."</p><p>His nose scrunched up. He know what his mortal obasan looks like, small, hunched up, grey hair, and wrinkled tanned skin. His mother threw back her head and laughed softly, "Would you not love me if I were small and old?"</p><p>Tamotsu bit his lip and turned his head back to his father. His father stared at his mother with a strange expression written in his eyes. There was love and sadness. His father accepted this truth that one day the two of them would part. Jaken had often told him that his mother was the only living being that his father had ever loved and quite possibly the only one he will ever love.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru will always love his wife, even when she is no longer with us. Tamotsu, her wrinkles will mean she has lived a long life with us. We must and will love her until the end of time." His father did not look at but stared at his mother. "Until I draw my last breath."</p><p>Being pressed between his two parents, he wondered if his father wouldn't simply just join her after her death. He hoped not, he would not be able to bear the loss of both of them. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>He was the one who was now sad.</p><p>His mother laughed softly, "Don't be sad, hopefully it won't be for a long time. Promise me, you will always love me."</p><p>"H-hai." He nodded and felt his mother kiss the top of his head. "I will love you forever and ever."</p><p>"That is my line." His father hummed and Tamotsu shook his head. His father lifted him out of his lap. He sat on his knees and watched as his mother smiled softly at his father. The two shared a look before leaning in toward each other. His father hand cupping the back of his mother's head, pulling her closer.</p><p>Tamotsu laughed and covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers and smiling as his parents shared a kiss. "Ka-san, Chichi-ue, you two are kissing again!"</p><p>They pulled back and looked to him, his father slightly smirking.</p><p>"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked them.</p><p>His mother nodded and reached out and rubbed his ear, he rubbed his head into her touch. He took it as an affirmative.</p><p>"I promise once Moroha visits I will sleep in her bed and then when both my aneues are home I can sleep between them and hold onto them so tightly! I will never allow a youkai take them away again." He promised with a happy purr that rumbled from the back of his throat.</p><p>"What a good son we have, anata." Rin said gently.</p><p>"Hai, he is very much our good son." His father hummed out.</p><p>Tamotsu still had his fears and sadness about his older sisters, but his parents loved him and were willing to let him sleep between them. As a five year old, it meant the world to be between the two people he loved most in the world.</p><p>He just wanted to snuggle and remind them both that he was still with them and their daughters, his sisters, were going to come home…and before his mother left them.</p><p>He crawled into his mother's lap and hugged her tightly. He would protect her.</p><p>"Ka-san, we'll be a family again. I promise." He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. He felt his father's hand on his head, rubbing his ears gently. He closed his eyes and purred in his contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tamotsu is his mother's son and such a sweet boy. Also, fatherly and affectionate Sesshomaru is reserved only for Rin and his children. Let me know if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>